Una mirada diferente
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Pequeñas historias centradas en Soma y Rindou. Muchas de ellas se basarán en el manga y otras serán muy aparte.
1. Chapter 1

**Una mirada diferente**

 **Pareja:**

 **Soma & Rindou**

* * *

 ** _Los ojos de un gato son más hermosos de lo que parecen_**

El domingo era un día especial para todos los miembros del dormitorio estrella polar ya que era un día de relajación donde podían tener un descanso o bien, poder avanzar en sus estudios culinarios como lo hacía cierto miembro.

Había pasado ya unas semanas desde que él padre de Erina Nakiri había sido derrotado, dejando que la academia Tootsuki regresara a la normalidad de antes, no sin antes haber sufrido una reestructuración interna donde la hija de Azami Nakiri había quedado a la cabeza de la escuela como directora y siendo el estudiante transferido, Yukihira Soma quien había obtenido el puesto de primer asiento.

La habilidad de Soma en la cocina había logrado permitir a los rebeldes, con ayuda de su padre y el abuelo de Erina, una victoria aún con la desventaja de miembros en contra los antiguos miembros de la Élite Diez. Todo era paz y tranquilidad después de la tormenta que vivieron

—¡Soma!

O al menos eso esperaban todos.

—¡Deja de gritar, Kobayashi Rindou!—gritaba Fumio desde la entrada al ver que el ex segundo asiento hacia acto de presencia en el dormitorio—. Sabes perfectamente que puedes entrar a ver al muchacho siempre y cuando evites que nos sirva sus especialidades.

Rindou en ese momento soltó una carcajada. Era imposible creer que el mejor chef fuera capaz de crear platillos grotescos capaces de hacer que la matriarca del dormitorio dejara entrar a alguien que fue tachada de traidora con el fin de evitar que aquellas creaciones vieran la luz.

—Entendido. ¿Se encuentra arriba o está en la cocina?—preguntó la chica lo más cortés que podía.

—Se encuentra atrás junto al joven Isshiki—respondió la anciana viendo el rostro de preocupación de la joven—. Descuida, creo que esta vez está usando ropa por completo en vez del delantal.

Rindou agradeció por la información para así entrar y buscar al nuevo primer asiento. Aunque ella había estado unas cuantas veces en ese lugar, le seguía fascinando como la fachada del edificio contrastaba con su interior, y aún así, todos los miembros disfrutaban vivir en dicho lugar, aún si este careciera de los lujos que otros dormitorios tenían.

Tras caminar un poco llegó a la parte trasera del lugar donde se encontraba su antiguo compañero junto al chico que buscaba. Ambos se hallaban cultivando sus vegetales en su pequeño huerto, los cuales usaban para sus recetas de cocina y para algunas otras cosas. Los dos platicaban sobre todo lo que debían hacer en el consejo de ahora en adelante, bromeando Soma de que Isshiki debería ser el primer asiento.

—No gracias, creo que ese papeleo te va mejor—contestó Isshiki.

—En verdad Nakiri me está matando con todos esos papeles. Ahora entiendo porque el viejo detestaba ser el primer asiento—contestó Soma cuando de pronto su vista se volvió oscura.

Isshiki se mostraba sorprendido de ver a su antigua compañera, jugar con Soma de esa manera. Rindou le regaló una mirada seria al castaño quien sonreía ya que Soma se mostraba algo preocupado.

—Vamos Soma, creo que sabes quién soy, ¿No?—preguntaba Rindou algo dolida.

—¿Kobayashi-senpai?

—¡Te he dicho que me digas Rindou-nee!

Yukihira retiró las manos de su amiga para voltear a verla quedándose sin palabras ya que sabía que ella le tenía una sorpresa, pero no se esperaba que dicha sorpresa poco tuviera que ver con lo que ella le había comentado.

—¿Y qué opinan?

La joven de ojos dorados movió su cabello de manera deslumbrante logrando que Isshiki como Soma le dieran una mirada sencilla sin asombro lo que terminó molestando a Rindou.

—Deberían de decir que mi cabello se ve hermoso corto. ¡Digan algo!—pedía ella con molestia ya que se llevó preparando para que el primer asiento se impresionara con su nuevo look—. Ustedes son de lo peor, ¿Lo saben?

—Ya me los has dicho antes—respondió Isshiki con una sonrisa.

Soma por su lado, miraba minuciosamente el nuevo aspecto de Rindou. Por un lado, a él poco le importaba como se viera ella, pero por el otro, aquel look le daba algo de nostalgia ya que el cabello de ella solía ser corto cuando se conocieron, además de que su mirada siempre era notoria sin importar que corte llevara.

Rindou notó como Soma le veía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dejando ver su mirada felina digna de ella.

—¡Sabía que mi nuevo peinado te gustaría, Yukihira Soma!—era obvio que ella se mostraba feliz al ver como Soma le miraba—, pero debes mirarme con ojos más lascivos, ¿no crees?

El nuevo segundo asiento soltó una risa tras escuchar las palabras que su compañera había dicho. Soma se mostraba un poco nervioso debido a la explícita insinuación que Rindou había mostrado notando como ella ahora sonreía con inocencia. No importaba si por su culpa había perdido su puesto, era obvio que ella seguiría molestándolo con aquel extraño cariño que desde el inicio había mostrado.

De repente todos los miembros del dormitorio salieron al huerto ya que esperaban poder probar alguna de las comidas que Soma e Isshiki preparaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el antiguo segundo asiento se encontraba ahí conversando alegremente con ambos.

—Parece ser que ya llegaron—dijo el segundo asiento con una sonrisa—. Deberías de quedarte. Creo que serás bienvenida por todos.

Rindou se había sorprendido por las palabras que él había dicho. Por un momento pensó de que se trataba de ser aceptada por todos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una invitación de parte de todos con el fin de que ella se quedara ahí junto a todos.

Una extraña sensación de calidez llenó su corazón y fue entonces que un brazo rodeó su cuello. Soma se encontraba feliz de tener a Rindou cerca y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, por lo que la idea de su senpai era una excelente oportunidad para conocer más de ella.

—Fumio casi te acepta, sólo debes cocinarle algo para quedarte—dijo Soma sonriente.

Ella no pudo más que soltar un suspiro para regalarle una sonrisa al tonto chef que le declaró la guerra. ¿Acaso iba a aceptar tal propuesta? No importaba si lo negaba, en el fondo ella quería pasar su último año en compañía del estudiante transferido que había escalado a la cima tal como había declarado en su primer día.

—Ya que, de todos modos ustedes son más divertidos que todas las personas de mi dormitorio—había declarado ella para de sorpresa darle un beso a Soma en su mejilla logrando sonrojar ferozmente al primer asiento—. Además, de que podré estar más tiempo contigo.

El joven chef se había sorprendido de verdad por la muestra de cariño que le habían dado, pero no pudo estar más que feliz debido a que ella aceptó la propuesta de Isshiki. Incluso si ellos tenían poco tiempo juntos, los dos iban a hacer de ese tiempo el mejor de todos, ya que al final, los dos eran dos gatos que amaban el caos del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una mirada diferente**

 **Pareja:**

 **Soma & Rindou**

* * *

 **~Dame un descanso~**

La vida de un chef no es para nada sencilla; pinta ser algo fácil que cualquier persona puede imitar, pero al contrario de lo que se ve, es una vida cuyo trabajo forjó el sazón de cada uno. Todos los alumnos que han ingresado a Tōtsuki se han visto envueltos en arduo trabajo para forjarse a si mismos en el mundo culinario. Dentro de esos estudiantes destacaba una chica que era conocida por ser extremadamente habilidosa en su cocina, pero que rompía con todos los esquemas que aquella prestigiosa escuela suponía.

—¡Quiero descansar!

Kobayashi Rindou se mostraba molesta. Incluso en su última etapa del segundo año, ella sabía perfectamente que sus tan ansiadas vacaciones se perderían por culpa de un castigo que ella no merecía, al menos no del todo.

—Tienes que acabar tus deberes. Erina ha sido muy complaciente contigo—una voz interrumpió el lamento de la chica quien de inmediato miró con ojos iluminados al dueño de dicha voz—. ¿Cómo has estado, Rindou-chan?

—¡Soma!—exclamó la chica con felicidad para ir a abrazar a su compañero—. ¡No rompiste tu promesa!—los ojos de la chica tenían lágrimas cómicas que hicieron reír al chico—. ¡Hey! No debes burlarte de mí, además Nakiri me ha dicho que tengo que terminar estos papeles tuyos como castigo.

El joven chef soltó una risa; desde que fue nombrado primer asiento, ha tenido mucho trabajo, en especial vigilando a los antiguos miembros de la élite diez. Para Soma era un arduo trabajo, pero todo había cambiado cuando su senpai, Rindou, le dijo que lo ayudaría en todo como su secretaria. Lo que la joven no supo al momento de proponer eso, era que Nakiri se iba a vengar de cada una de las cosas que ella le había hecho cuando eran compañeros de la élite diez.

Muchos de los alumnos ya habían terminado las clases por lo que ya no había necesidad de quedarse. Algunos debían terminar algunos proyecto y otros debían pasar algunas materias teóricas a base de documentos e investigación, por lo que aquel lugar no estaba del todo muerto. Soma se acercó al escritorio, su escritorio, para ver lo que estaba asiendo su bella asistente.

—¿Es el nuevo programa que Erina va a implementar?—preguntó con cierta impresión por lo que mandó la cabeza de la familia Nakiri.

—¡Correcto!—contestó ella—. Tal parece que Erina ha sido influenciada por ti y va a dejar que los chefs de nuevo ingreso puedan hacer sus platillos sin necesidad de un ingrediente principal.

—¿No es muy flexible de su parte?—bromeó él—. Aunque es obvio que aceptaría ya que le estuve dando a probar mis platillos nuevos.

Sorpresivamente Rindou lo tomó de sus hombros y lo puso contra el escritorio haciendo sudar al chico por el repentino cambio de humor en su compañera. Por un momento pensó que era un juego de ella, pero tras echar un vistazo a los ojos felinos que Rindou poseía, se había dado cuenta que había un sentimiento en ella que simplemente parecía una broma el simple hecho de imaginarlo.

—Así que pasabas tiempo con Nakiri para cocinarle, mientras a mí me dejas sola y con todo este papeleo—sus ojos mostraban la ira que solo una mujer llena de celos podría mostrar—, sabes que, olvídalo. Vete con Nakiri y déjame sola como siempre.

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero Rindou se había retirado y salió de ahí con un rostro herido que mostraba tristeza. Al inicio no entendió que sucedió, pero lo que su materia gris logró captar fue que su compañera y amiga se había sentido traicionada. Como si por instinto se tratase, el joven chef salió corriendo tras ella para encontrarla golpeando una máquina de golosinas que hace poco había sido instalada. Tras ver que él se encontraba parado viéndola, Rindou trato de huir para se detenido por su kohai quien se mostraba algo serio.

—¡Suéltame!—ella en verdad se mostraba furiosa—. ¡Vuelve con Nakiri a cocinarle tus platillos!

—No—respondió con firmeza—. Quiero saber qué sucede, ¿Por qué te comportaste así en primer lugar?—Soma podía ser un chico despreocupado, pero a la hora de tratarse de sus amigos, él podía cambiar su actitud de un momento a otro.

Rindou decidió no responder. Ella giró su rostro hacia la derecha para evitar tener que ver aquellos ojos firmes que el chico solía dar en situaciones serias. Viendo que su táctica no iba a servir en estos momentos, Soma decidió probar con algo diferente. Liberando a su compañera de su agarre, él se dispuso a ir de regreso a su oficina para dejar ahí a una triste Rindou que miraba como él se iba.

—Idiota—murmuró ella para darse vuelta y seguir golpeando aquella máquina—. ¡Regrésame mi dinero, estúpida máquina de comida!

Viendo que su lucha no daba frutos, decidió retirarse lejos de todo, pero de repente un dulce aroma llegó a su nariz haciendo que todos sus sentidos se agudizarán. Ella ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero en el fondo en verdad se hallaba molesta. Para su sorpresa, ella se encontró a si misma caminando al despacho del joven chef quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabía que vendrías tras oler mi nuevo platillo—declaró él con confianza.

—¡Maldito!—exclamó Rindou con ligera vergüenza—. ¡Es injusto que me quieras comentar con uno de los platillos que le has cocinado a tu querida Erina!

—¡Dios! ¿No puedes ser más celosa?

—¡Tonterías! ¡Yo no estoy celosa de nadie!

Soma no supo en que momento comenzó a divertirse con esta nueva faceta de Rindou, pero en el fondo le agradaba ver a la chica actuar como una joven normal en vez de esa chica algo intrépida y desafiante de la autoridad con la que solía ella mostrarse. Él viendo que no había otra forma de tranquilizarla, sacó un contenedor metálico que lo hizo destacar durante su combate con la otra Nakiri.

Los ojos de Rindou se abrieron un poco tras ver aquel brillante contenedor de donde se desprendía aquel aroma. En ese momento su cuerpo mostró señales de debilidad ante lo que el chico había preparado.

«¡ _Maldita sea! No importa cuánto resista, no puedo esconder cómo me siento. Ese aroma es tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo no se muestra cargado; podría ser cálido y también… ¿Canela y vainilla? Sí, eso es, puedo reconocerlos junto al aroma del arroz… Con que de eso se trataba.»_

Sin perder tiempo, Soma le entregó el termo a Rindou junto a una cuchara. Al echar un pequeño vistazo, vio que se trataba de arroz con leche, un postre sencillo, pero que en manos de un chef como lo era Soma podía ser algo muy superior a lo habitual. Por un momento dudo en probarlo, pero le fascinaba la idea de saborearlo por lo que sin desperdiciar otro segundo más, de inmediato dio una probada al tibio postre.

Grande había sido la sorpresa de ella tras sentir aquel postre común hacer una gran explosión de sabores en su boca. El aroma de la vainilla y la canela eran simplemente una fachada para el sabor dulce y a la vez amargo que dejaba mostrar el postre que sin duda realzaba cada elemento del mismo. Un sabor diferente para algo tan común, fue entonces que reconoció aquel elemento que cambió todo para bien y ese era alcohol de arroz que al combinarse en proporciones correctas daba paso a un postre muy diferente que seguía manteniendo sus principales cualidades.

Soma había notado el rostro de felicidad en Rindou, por lo que fue hacia ella para quitarle aquel contenedor de sus manos.

—Eres la primera en probar mi nuevo postre, ¿lo sabías?—ella al oír eso sintió un poco de pena por la forma en que se había comportado—. Además, de ti ya he escuchado que amas mis platillos, por lo que a ti quiero cocinarte aquellos que sean dignos de la gran Rindou Kobayashi.

La forma en que él había dicho todo causó en ella un sonrojo tan fuerte que hizo que está escondiera su rostro en el pecho de él quien se sorprendió ante esto. No debía ser complicado entender para muchos que ella no estaba celosa de Erina, sino que estaba preocupada de Soma. Tal vez aún no lo entendían ambos por su forma de ser, pero en el fondo los dos eran así. Con algo de valor, ella se separó de él un poco para verlo a los ojos regalando una sonrisa que lo había hecho feliz. Rindou había decidido que era hora de marcar lo que era suyo, pero de una forma que él se diera cuenta de que lo que ella quería en verdad.

—Eres un tonto, Yukihira Soma

Y así ella alcanzó los labios del chico quien se había quedado en shock tras sentir el apasionado y cálido beso que Rindou le había dado. Fue en ese momento que ya no había vuelta atrás en su relación y que no iba a ceder ante nadie para mantenerlo a él a su lado, pero aún así, Kobayashi Rindou se merecía un descanso antes de luchar por él y ese descanso lo incluía a él y a todos sus platillos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Las joyas no son siempre iguales, a veces hay que mirar mas allá de ellas**

 **Soma & Rindou**

* * *

La academia culinaria de Tōtsuki era aclamada por forjar lo mejor de lo mejor en el ámbito culinario. Cada generación de pulía aún más, buscando opacar a quienes le precedieron, pero esta era un ardua tarea y menos del 2% de los candidatos lograban sobresalir. Actualmente, la academia tenía dos generaciones con las mejores joyas que se pueden tener donde una pareja sobresalía del resto, no solo por sus habilidades al preparar un platillo digno de reyes o de la lengua divina, sino que además se hacían notar por sus experimentos con platillos asquerosos al gusto capaces de infartar a una persona por horrible sabor.

Yukihira Soma y su novia, Kobayashi Rindou, son considerados como los mejores al momento de preparar platillos bajo una presión extrema, llegando a hacer con poco un platillo capaz de satisfacer al paladar más exigente, pero en sus mentes también se encontraba aquel lado oscuro que muchos temían por los platillos que nacían de dos mentes muy complejas.

—¿Serpiente con mantequilla de maní?

—Con ajo y rábanos al gusto para hacer de este platillo algo más asqueroso.

—¡Aw! ¡Te amo, Yukihira!

Las dos joyas de Tōtsuki se encontraban en la cocina del dormitorio estrella polar preparando platillos asquerosos y probándolos, haciendo muecas por el horrible sabor que dejaban. Muchos dirían que estaban locos por hacerlo, pero en el fondo admiraban el trabajo del otro.

—¡Estuvo asqueroso!—exclamó ella con una sonrisa—. Sin duda mi amado, has mejorado en el arte de estas comidas dignas del averno.

—Pero no ha superado tu pulpo en salsa de fresa con chile habanero y cebollas—Soma miró aquellos ojos felinos que mostraban un brillo lleno de orgullo.

—¡Es mi más grande logro desde que te conocí!—Rindou se hallaba orgullosa de su obra al punto de abrazar a su novio quien soltó una risa diminuta, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su novia la escuchara—. ¡Hey! ¡Sabes perfectamente que ese platillo es mejor que el de cualquier otro alumno que presenta los exámenes de Nakiri!

—Tu pasarías a quién hiciera un platillo como este, ¿No es así?

Las risas no hicieron falta tras eso último. Los dos amaban pasar este tiempo juntos haciendo locuras que para muchos podrían ser tenebrosas. Viendo la hora que era, los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a limpiar el lugar para evitar que la abuela Fumio se enojara por el desorden causado. Una vez terminaron de limpiar, los dos chicos salieron rumbo al edificio administrativo para entablar una plática con la nueva Élite Diez de Soma.

Justo cuando salieron del edificio, los dos vieron a Isshiki parado aparentemente esperando por ambos.

—¡Isshiki, es bueno verte!—Rindou ya se había adelantado y saludo a su viejo compañero de la Élite Diez—. ¿Por qué ese rostro? ¿Acaso Nene no te ha hecho caso desde que la derrotaste nuevamente?—preguntó ella sabiendo la relación que había entre los dos amigos de la infancia.

—Para nada, por el contrario, me parece que no me deja solo ni un momento para pedirme consejos para mejorar su cocina—respondió amablemente Isshiki para ver a su compañero Soma—. Alice ha pedido que se posponga todo, ya que ella y Ryo están limpiando el lugar después de haberlo ensuciado en un Shokugeki que ambos tuvieron.

Soma y Rindou se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por el actual segundo asiento. Sí eso había pasado, entonces no había necesidad de ir para allá, pero Rindou se mostraba un poco más analítica ya que en todo caso, Isshiki debía haberles anunciado por mensaje, lo cual hacia un poco raro que él estuviera ahí.

—¿Sucede algo?—sin esperar más tiempo, ella decidió hablar sorprendiendo a los dos hombres—. Sé que eso pudo ser notificado por teléfono, además de que usualmente estarías con el resto de los chicos y no en esta solitaria vivienda; es un favor el que necesitas, ¿Verdad?

Isshiki en verdad quedó sorprendido por lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser Rindou cuando se lo proponía.

.

Soma, Rindou e Isshiki llegaron al lugar donde él mayor les dijo que estarían. Al principio Rindou no comprendía que hacían en una escuela de cocina para personas comunes, pero entonces Soma comprendió todo. Al bajar del auto en el que venían, Rindou divisó a Megumi en la entrada con un rostro de preocupación que se podía notar desde la distancia. Algo no andaba bien, incluso si Megumi siempre se preocupaba, su rostro decía algo más.

—Isshiki-senpai, ¿Me podrías decir que hacemos aquí?—preguntó Yukihira.

—Sucedió algo que no esperé jamás ver—la respuesta de Satoshi defería mucho de su usual comportamiento.

La ex segundo asiento se acercó a Megumi quien notando la presencia de su compañera se sobresaltó para después calmarse. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Rindou se adelantó con las preguntas.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—la mirada de la chica logró hacer que Megumi bajara la mirada—. Megumi, ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Hace tiempo, Soma y yo vinimos a ayudar a Isshiki-senpai con sus clases de cocina, pero hubo una pequeña que era especial al resto, por lo que Soma la trató. Al inicio pensé que todos ellos eran niños felices, pero resultó ser que ella no y yo… —los ojos de Megumi se llenaron de lágrimas de una forma diferente al usual que hizo que Kobayashi Rindou se pusiera seria—… La acompañé al baño y noté heridas en su cuerpo, no supe que hacer y ella se asustó…

De repente Rindou se alejó de su kohai para ir de inmediato a dentro del lugar. Al ingresar, se encontró con unos oficiales cuidando de una menor que se encontraba sentada con una mirada perdida y llena de tristeza. Viendo cómo se encontraba la pequeña y las marcas que tenía en sus brazos, de inmediato corrió hacia ella para sorpresa de los dos oficiales que se encontraban presentes.

Ella no dudó en abrazar a la menor quien se sorprendió por aquello, pero al sentir como era abrazada, rompió en llanto mientras Rindou acariciaba su cabello tiernamente diciéndole que dejara salir todo. Soma y compañía entraron al lugar, topándose con tal escena que los dejó con un nudo en la garganta. Sólo Soma entendió la razón por la que su novia hacía eso y era algo que a ella no le encantaba mostrar y que sólo dos personas conocían aparte de ella.

Después de todo lo que vivió al mando de Azami Nakiri, el propósito de Rindou había cambiado por completo una vez que decidió seguir el camino que el chico del comedor comenzó a forjar. Ambos eran unas joyas como decían, pero era la propia Rindou quien decía lo contrario; las joyas son simples objetos reemplazables para ella, pero desde que se mudó a lado de él, su forma de ver al mundo cambió. Las personas, los amigos… Todos ellos eran irremplazables una vez que se convertían en tu familia, pero lamentablemente, a veces la propia familia anhelaba explotar una joya para sus propios beneficios.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, no es tu culpa nada de lo que ha pasado—sus palabras, sencillas, pero llenas de dolor ayudaban a la pequeña a sentirse protegida—. No dejaré que nada malo te suceda.

Y así fue como Kobayashi Rindou, una de las joyas de Tōtsuki, demostraba una vez más que ella era diferente. En su mirada, unos ojos llenos de coraje, pasión y dolor fueron los que te mostraban cómo ese carácter fue forjado, demostrando una vez más porque ella fue digna de ser el segundo asiento hace tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Razón de combatir**

Todos en el dormitorio se quedaron sin palabras. La nueva inquilina, la chica que alguna vez fue su enemigo a vencer, se hallaba contenta ante la idea que la anciana del lugar había dado. Kobayashi Rindou se encontraba emocionada por la fiesta que harían en honor a su novio y actual primer asiento el cual se encontraba en Kioto atendiendo unos asuntos junto a Erina e Isshiki.

—¡Haremos una gran fiesta—gritó Rindou.

—Primero que nada deben al menos atender sus deberes con este dormitorio—advirtió Fumio a la chica—. Es obvio que los dejaré hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando atiendan sus deberes.

—¡Prometemos hacerlo, abuela!—respondió la ex segundo asiento al puro estilo de su novio.

Fumio no pudo más que soltar un suspiro. Ya con la aprobación de la mayor, Rindou tomó a Megumi por sorpresa para llevarla a la planta de arriba haciendo temblar al otro miembro de la Élite Diez. Una vez dentro de su habitación, Rindou se giró para ver a la chica más tierna que Tōtsuki podía tener para así tomarla de las manos.

—Necesito que me ayudes a vencer a Soma en un combate—dijo Rindou sorprendiendo así a la chica.

—¿Eh?

La ex segundo asiento soltó un suspiro pesado para indicarle a la chica que se siente quien obedeció. Megumi no entendía nada y en ese momento Rindou buscó algo debajo de la cama mientras Megumi la veía atenta. Tras un par de minutos, al fin ella sacó una caja para ponerla a lado de la chica quien observó una imagen muy familiar para ella.

De repente, Rindou retiró su atuendo escolar haciendo sonrojar a la pobre de Megumi ya que podía ver la lencería que usaba la novia de su amigo. Rindou abrió la caja y de ella sacó una playera oscura la cual se puso sorprendiendo mucho al otro miembro de la élite diez.

—¿Crees que me queda muy grande?

Rindou giró un poco para mostrarle a Megumi su playera la cual de inmediato reconoció.

—Es el uniforme del restaurante Yukihira, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—Digamos que pasaré mis vacaciones trabajando con Soma para aprender un poco sobre la cocina hogareña—pronunció Rindou pensando si había dicho bien lo que deseaba expresar.

—¡Ya entiendo! Tú quieres aprender la forma en que Soma cocina al trabajar junto a él en un comedor donde la gente es de una clase distinta a la que atiendes y por ende, los platillos que su padre y él hicieron fueron hechos especialmente para que todos sus clientes disfrutarán de una comida cuyo estilo es capaz de satisfacer incluso al paladar más fino como lo es el de Erina y su abuelo, ¿Verdad?

Rindou parpadeó un poco ante esa explicación ya que fue más larga de lo que pensaba, pero al final era eso lo que deseaba expresar.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué deseas un combate contra Soma?—preguntó Megumi entendiendo cada vez menos los motivos del combate culinario.

—Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso explicarlo, pero como eres su mejor amiga te lo diré—dijo ella para así sacar de la caja un juego de cuchillos similares a los que él usaba—. Hace tiempo pude hablar con su padre y le conté sobre nuestra relación; no diré detalles, pero él me dijo que para ser un gran chef, su hijo debía buscar a la mujer ideal a la que su corazón y alma se entregarán para cocinarle los mejores platillos—Rindou hizo una ligera pausa mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba la cual no pasó desapercibida por Megumi—, entonces me di cuenta que lo amaba, pero yo no encajaba en esa descripción y… A veces me preguntaba si era Nakiri a la que su corazón deseaba.

—Rindou…

—Es extraño, ¿no?; al final de todo esto mis sentimientos por él crecieron, pero jamás me vi a mi misma en una relación formal con el chico que le declaró la guerra a todos, incluido a Azami—decía ella recordando aquel discurso de su novio y de cómo se enfrentó al padre de Erina—, pero aún así, después de hablar con su padre me di cuenta de que yo había cambiado y que ya no era la misma despreocupada chica de siempre que deseaba vivir sin ninguna preocupación cocinando comidas exóticas que simple y sencillamente ganarían cualquier encuentro… Creo que me he desviado un poco del tema.

—Si te has desviado un poco—dijo Megumi—, pero es verdad que ya no eres la misma de antes, e incluso puedo decir que has mejorado en tu cocina.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. La comida de ayer es una prueba de ello.

—Me halagada, pero no creo ser tan buena como antes.

—N-No, de verdad sigues siendo tan buena como antes. Incluso si yo quisiera enfrentarme a ti, no tendría oportunidad alguna para vencerte.

La chica de los ojos felinos soltó una risa de repente. Si le hubieran dicho en el pasado que viviría en el dormitorio que acogió a Soma y a la nueva Élite 10, no lo creería, pero ahora ella misma lo vivía y lo veía a la vez. Los que alguna vez fueron alumnos irregulares lograron pulir sus habilidades inspirados por su novio, pero también ella forma parte de esa fórmula al seguir siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes que rivaliza con al actual segundo asiento y que junto a su novio, pule su habilidad tras haber dejado esa vida que tenía anteriormente.

—Sabes, me siento tranquila al hablar contigo—por alguna razón la chica que estaba frente a ella se había convertido en su confidente—. Gracias por haber confiado en mí, Megumi-chan.

Al oír esas palabras una felicidad inundó el corazón de la chica quien en ese momento comenzó a derramar lágrimas para sorpresa del ex segundo asiento.

—Sabes, no es necesario llorar—dijo Rindou con una sonrisa más fraternal.

—Lo sé, lo sé; a veces exagero un poco—la chica de coletas se limpió las lágrimas para reír un poco—, pero nos hemos vuelto a desviar. Dime, ¿por qué deseas ese combate con Soma? No es un combate por su puesto, sino por algo relacionado a lo que hablaste con Saiba, ¿no es así?

Ella no podía ocultarlo, ni desviarlo; ya era hora de hablar con la verdad y Megumi era alguien en quien podía confiar.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio—soltó sin rodeos y con una mirada decidida—. Quiero ser la mujer a la que Soma le cocine esos platillos y que esté en su corazón siempre. Sé que parece muy cursi y demasiado meloso como esas historias que lee Nakiri, pero en verdad quiero formar una familia y la forma en que deseo hacerlo es retándolo para pedirle matrimonio… ¿Muy cliché?—Megumi estaba impresionada por sus palabras, pero entonces sonrió en su estilo más dulce.

—Para nada, me parece sumamente hermoso y detallista que seas tú quien le pida matrimonio a Soma—a su forma de ver las cosas, Rindou mostraba esa iniciativa que al chico de mirada dorada le faltaba—. ¡Bien! Me parece perfecto, por lo que te ayudaré a tener listo el encuentro para que puedas derrotar a Soma… Espero.

Rindou se levantó de su asiento al igual que Megumi. Las dos se abrazaron y pasaron a despedirse para así prepárese para la llegada del chico.

Para el resto del día, Rindou usó la cocina para preparar platillos que fueran capaces de vencer a la creatividad de su novio. Aún con todo a su alcance, ella sabía que él se había criado en un ambiente donde la presión género a su creatividad, y aunque ella no tuvo la dicha de vivir esa vida, se ha ido esforzando en moldear su estilo a uno que no solo logré vencerlo, sino que además conquiste su corazón.

—Y para conquistar su corazón, se debe hacer el mejor platillo—murmuró ella—. Creo que ya sé que preparar, pero aún así debo contactar a la otra Nakiri para que me ayude.

A su mente llegó la imagen de su novio a quien esperaba con ansias por estar a su lado y así tener ese combate. Pero algo es seguro, sí se iba a casar con Soma, lo obligaría vivir una vida llena de locuras.

—Y tal vez, con un poco de sabor—así, ella tomó un trapo de tela blanco para amarrarlo al estilo del chef al que su corazón pertenecía—. ¡Prepárate, Soma! ¡Ahora sí te venceré!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡No quiero ser cliché!**

 **(Soma & Rindou)**

* * *

—¡Y la victoria es para Yukihira Soma!

—¡La victoria es concedida para el estudiante de intercambio! ¡Yukihira Soma!

—¡Nuevamente, Yukihira ha derrotado a sus oponentes!

.

En medio de la noche y con el sudor sobre su cuerpo, Kobayashi Rindou despertó, sintiendo una extraña sensación que la aquejaba y que le imposibilitaba conciliar el sueño. Era su primera noche en la casa de Soma, junto a él. Ya habían llegado las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano y ella logró convencerlo de pasarlas atendiendo aquel comedor del que los residentes del dormitorio polar hablaban en sus conversaciones sobre los orígenes del chico.

Rindou miró a su lado, encontrando a su novio durmiendo en su propio saco de dormir sin que nada lo perturbara del sueño.

Ella se levantó de su lugar cuidando de no despertar al chico que en sus sueños estaba. Miró a todos lados, una vez encontró la puerta, salió. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ella tuvo que confesar sus sentimientos al chico que le declaró la guerra a ella y a todos sus compañeros, pero no se sentía mal con ese tema, sino todo lo contrario. Su derrota en aquel combate a manos de Nakiri y de él le dejó en claro que hace mucho Soma le había superado, pero aún había cosas que ella no comprendía de él.

En su caminata por la casa logró llegar a la cocina donde encendió la estufa con el fin de pensar un poco, despejando sus dudas en el arte que hacía al cocinar.

«¿Soy la mujer a la que le deseas cocinar todos tus platillos? ¿O a caso es Nakiri a quién tu corazón desea de verdad?»

Rindou era conocida por vivir una vida relajada, pero en estos momentos se sentía como la típica chica cliché enamorada que se sentía inferior en contra de otra chica con la que su enamorado solía pasar el tiempo. Ella no pudo más que soltar un respiro para así tomar utensilios como los ingredientes con los que iba a cocinar esperando no pensar en esos pensamientos que tanto la aquejaban.

«Aunque tengo que admitir que tú fuiste capaz de impresionarme, Yukihira Soma. Nunca nadie antes había logrado hacerme feliz de la forma en que tú lo haces, ni siquiera Tsukasa, pero aún así no me juzgaste al haber pertenecido a Central, en cambio, tú me ofreciste tu amistad y creo que ahí te metiste a mi corazón de la misma forma que tus platillos lo hicieron.»

Las manos de Rindou trabajaban de forma que rápidamente preparó todo. Frente a ella, se encontraba una olla de arroz a la cual le añadía vegetales y algunas especias, mientras que en otra olla un caldo de pollo era preparado mientras un exquisito huevo revuelto terminaba de cocinarse.

—Ya casi está—murmuró ella, saboreando su platillo—, pero creo que le daré mi propio toque a este tazón de arroz.

Tomando un par de ingredientes más, Rindou comenzó a modificar uno de los platillos que le dio a Soma su reconocimiento en Tōtsuki. Su velocidad incremento y una vez el calado estuvo listo lo sacó para verterlo en un charola donde un huevo revuelto transformado era vertido en él.

—Perfecto—dijo ella, tomando algunos de los ingredientes con los que solía trabajar—. Me pregunto cómo sabrá esto con algo de picante.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rindou.

Decidida, siguió su labor mientras su mente recordaba los últimos meses que había pasado en compañía del chico de convicción firme. Por un lado, su corazón se preocupaba de no ser ella la mujer indicada para él, pero dicho temor se iba siempre que los dos estaban juntos, a veces haciendo tonterías.

No podía pedir más ella. Desde que la salvó de su familia de la misma forma que lo hizo con Nakiri, entendió que ella significaba mucho para él. No había nada más que un ridículo amor en su corazón, pero por más que ella odiara lo cliché, al final resultó ser ella una de esas protagonistas de los mangas que Erina tanto buscaba esconder de todos.

—Tal vez si soy un tanto cliché, pero al menos es algo que puedo demostrarte solo a ti.

.

Soma se levantaba con pereza. Era muy temprano, aún no eran las seis de la mañana, pero ya estaba despierto. El chico de ojos dorados buscó a su compañera, llevándose la sorpresa de no verla. Tras buscarla en la habitación, supo que ella no estaba ahí, pero antes de siquiera poder pensar donde podría estar el olor de un platillo llegó hasta él.

—Conque ahí estás—una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Bajando a la cocina, se encontró con su amada Rindou cocinando uno de los platillos que le habían dado su lugar en la academia.

Impresionado y al mismo tiempo fascinado por verla cocinar de una forma diferente a lo usual, Sola tomó un descanso al posarse en el marco de la entrada mientras Rindou terminaba de preparar su platillo. Una vez ella le dio los detalles finales, fue a abrazarla, sorprendiendo así a la chica de los ojos felinos.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?—preguntó ella con alegría.

—Vi como terminaste de preparar el arroz. Espero que los cubos de huevo sean mejores que los míos—murmuró al oído de Rindou mientras veía el blanco arroz que preparó.

—Obviamente le doy mi toque a tus platillos, sino serían una copia barata de algo que puede ser mucho mejor—respondió ella, girando y dando un beso en los labios de Soma—. No tenías porqué levantarte, aún es muy temprano.

—Mira quién lo dice—Soma junto su frente con la de ella y notó en esos ojos la pasión que ella tenía al cocinar—. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que tanto te aquejaba arriba?

Rindou soltó un suspiro. Era cansado para ella evitar estos temas, y después de hacerse novios, no podía dejarlos pasar por alto tras ser salvada por su caballero que hacía platillos exquisito como horribles. Ella tomó asiento y él la imitó, ambos terminaron de preparar sus platillos ya que cada uno le daba su toque final.

Los minutos pasaron y Rindou finalmente decidió hablar.

—El siguiente año es el último para mí… No me gustaría perderte—confesó ella en tono apagado.

—¿Perderme? ¡Eso es ridículo!—fue la respuesta de Yukihira, lo cual sorprendió a la chica—. Aunque no me encuentre cerca de ti, siempre sabrás que estaré junto a ti sin importar en dónde nos encontremos.

Soma se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a unos cajones de donde sacó una caja la cual Rindou reconoció.

—¿Tus cuchillos?

—Sí y no

—¿Eh?

Al abrir la caja, Rindou pudo observar un juego de cuchillos iguales a los de su novio, pero estos llevaban un grabado.

—Para mi ángel—recitó Rindou para observar a su novio con un rostro de confusión—. No recuerdo haber visto estos cuchillos, ¿dónde los adquiriste?

—Son los cuchillos que papá le regaló a mamá cuando ella se embarazó de mí—la sonrisa en el rostro de Soma era distinta y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que representan—. Quiero que los tengas.

Rindou no sabía que decir; recibir un regalo como ese era algo que no esperaba.

—No puedo recibirlos, son tuyos, no míos—respondió, intentando evitar tomarlos—. No es correcto.

Soma tomó las manos de Rindou, juntando ambas manos para después golpearlas de la misma forma que hizo su padre con él en el pasado.

—No es un regalo solamente, es mi forma de decirte que eres tú esa persona a la que deseo prepararle mis platillos por el resto de mi vida.

—Soma… —los ojos de Rindou se llenaron de lágrimas tras oír esas palabras que él le dedicó—. ¡Me haces ver como una chica cliché de los mangas de Nakiri!

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír ante eso último solo para ser abrazado por su senpai quien de inmediato le dio un beso donde mordió ligeramente el labio del menor.

—Ahora no dejaré que nadie me arrebate a mi novio, y aunque me vaya lejos, quiero que recuerdes que vendré desde el otro lado del mundo para humillar a cualquier chica que se acerque a ti, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, chica cliché.

Rindou no pudo evitar reír. Ella era todo un cliché al estar enamorada, pero también era alguien impredecible y eso lo sabía Soma.

—Entonces, vamos a comer—dijo ella, ofreciendo un bocado de su plato—. Di ah, mi amor.

Soma hizo caso y probó su arroz, sintiendo asco por los sabores que tenía el platillo.

—¡Eso es lo más asqueroso que has hecho! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Secretos de una mujer. Tal vez un día te los revele

—¡Te reto a un combate por esos secretos!

—¡Acepto, Yukihira!

Y así, la mañana de ambos cambió, tomando un rumbo alegre y haciendo que Rindou olvidará por un rato aquellos pensamientos que tanto la aquejaban. Cabe decir que los dos al final del día comenzaron un diario donde irían las recetas más asquerosas del mundo, símbolo de orgullo que sería mostrado en el comedor Yukihira por todo el verano.


End file.
